


Honey and Lemon

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates being an omega but when he goes into heat away from home, he accidentally runs to Stiles' house and Stiles decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for bottom/omega Derek. I'm shameless:)
> 
> (Has been edited, sorta, and rewritten slightly)

Derek ran until his legs gave out from underneath his weight, until his couldn’t breathe properly, until he collapsed onto the ground just outside of the woods. He gave himself a few seconds to pant on the ground before he struggled to his feet, only to collapse again after a couple of steps. It was too much, too much pain and need. The constant ache to have something fill him. The back of his pants were soaked in slick, inviting every horny alpha to take him. He let out a feverish moan gripping at the grass in his sweaty Palm. His heats made him weak, weaker than he normally felt as an omega. Usually he was prepared, locked away in the loft to take care of it by himself but this one was early and unexpected. Derek hadn't even been close to home when it began. He curled himself up into a tight ball, shaking and heaving, wishing that this wasn’t him, that he wasn’t an omega, pathetic and needy. He knew he had to keep running; he couldn't be outside once his heat fully hit, too many greedy alphas willing to take him even if he didn’t beg. But God, he'd beg because his body longed for it, dismissing any rational thoughts. He'd just be clouded by the need to be fucked and he'd spread his legs without question. 

His lower body clenched and unclenched unceremoniously, unholy amounts of slick dribbling out to prepare him. He wanted to cry, to just lie there in the grass until some came and gave him what he needed. Instead, he rose to his hands and knees weakly and began to crawl. It was the most he could do in his heat-addled state. He pushed forward, claws digging into the fertile soil to keep himself from losing complete control of himself. He needed something, anything to sooth the ache inside of him. His body craved an alpha but his mind didn't want one. If an alpha had found him in that exact moment, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to refuse their advances. He’d probably spread his legs for them right then and there like some bitch.

Even in his hazy state, Derek heard the sound of someone in front of him. He heard the footsteps of a person coming toward him and his body reacted. He jolted to his feet, sure that it was some alpha that would take him against his will. He stumbled, trying to run but his vision blurred out of pain and need and want. He ended up running smack into solid body, clambering to the ground with a whimper.  

“Hey, hey,” the voice called from above him. The boy that belonged to the voice knelt down in front of Derek, staring at him with intense amber eyes. Derek realized it was Stiles, the very human, very bony and sarcastic Stiles. Stiles' house was in the opposite direction of his own. He had subconsciously run to Stiles instead of his own home.

“Derek?”

Derek snapped his teeth at him only on instinct, shielding himself from any advances. Stiles wasn’t an alpha, he wouldn’t hurt him but he couldn’t help but try to defend himself. He was too needy and his smell made Derek wanted to bend over and present himself. He wanted Stiles to take him, right there in the field and made him scream as he came. His entire body shuddered in pleasure at the thought but his mind was disgusted with him. He was better than a needy omega in heat, had more control or at least he thought he did.

“Derek, what's wrong?”

Derek couldn't make up the words he needed. He just clawed at the ground desperately, trying to keep his hips from canting up and presenting himself to the boy.

“Derek, come on, you gotta talk to me,” Stiles pleaded.

He almost reached out for Derek but pulled back when Derek growled lowly. He wanted Stiles to touch him but he could smell the anxiety just radiating off of him. Stiles probably thought Derek was going to murder him and he might have if he touched him the wrong way.

“Alright, you sourwolf,” Stiles joked, reaching out for Derek on the ground again. He immediately cringed at his own words. “L-let’s, uh get you somewhere safe, huh? Then, you can explain what's happening.”  

Derek began to snarl at the poor skinny looking boy. He didn’t mean to be so violent with someone like Stiles but he was scared and it was a natural reaction. Stiles jumped back squeamishly like Derek was actually going to bite him. He didn't even have enough energy in him to stand, much less defend himself against an attack.

“Oh shit,” Stiles cursed. “I think I know what this is. Scott told me about it. Derek, you're in heat aren't you?”

All he wanted to do was hide his face in the human’s neck. He felt dirty for even thinking of wanting him like. But it was his body, not his mind.

“Y-yes,” he muttered, finally speaking in something other than a growl. “I can't be out here. Alphas, alphas will smell me.”

“Okay, okay, you're right by my house. I can bring you there. You'll be okay, right? If you're inside?”

Derek made a noise and Stiles took it as a yes as he reached down again, offering Derek a hand. Derek noticed the way his hands shook mildly as his did. He reached up weakly and was pulled to his feet. His needy body immediately fell against the human and breathed him in. Stiles shuddered momentarily.

“Okay, my house is right over there,” Stiles offered by pointing at the nearest house. Derek nodded softly and held on, trying to keep himself upright. His knees kept threatening to buckle and send him to the ground again. He kept his face pressed into Stiles’ neck.

Derek felt his cock harden even more painfully than it already had before. Every time he sucked in a painful breath, he got lungfuls of Stiles and all he wanted was for him to take him and fuck him open and breed him. He let out a pathetic whine, pleading silently. He hated himself.

“H-hey, it's okay,” Stiles cooed gently. “We're almost there.”

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, Stiles had him in the house. Stiles dragged him into the bedroom and by this point, Derek’s entire body had gone slack, succumbing to the neediness inside of him. He was in a full blown heat daze, drunk off of Stiles' scent. He laid him on the bed and Derek immediately smelled him all over it, overpowering his senses. He took more greedy lungfuls, pressing his face against the mattress.

“That okay?”

Derek nodded frantically, imagining himself stripping naked in front of the boy and begging him, pleading for him to fix the ache inside of him. His scent was overwhelming and it only made Derek’s body produce more slick. He had never been so turned on by a human during his heat.

He started to press his hips into the mattress, seeking friction. He didn't even care about the other boy in the room now. The heat had been dragged out long enough and he just needed release at this point and an alpha but he didn't so much need the second thing as much as wanted it.

“Derek?”

He ignored his name being called. He was too concentrated on getting his cock out of his jeans and into his fist. He heard a yelp come from the human as he unclothed his lower half. He began to vigorously slid his hand up and down, feeling the slick run down his thighs and onto the sheets. He had a half conscious thought that he should have told Stiles to put a towel down so that he didn’t ruin his sheets but knew a towel wouldn’t help now. Three fingers plunged deep into his hole with no prep, only desperate need. He fucked himself open, continually thrusting forward into his hand and back into his fingers. It took no time at all for him to become a mewling, writhing mess on the boy's sheet.

“Alright, time for me to go,” he heard Stiles say. He listened as the door closed a few seconds later and he shut his eyes. He let himself go, leaving himself vulnerable and open yet he was too far gone to care. He was too deep in the need to come.

At some point during his heat, he found himself begging and writhing and sweating profusely into the mattress, pleading for a knot or for something as simple as another cock to fuck him.

There was a knock on the door and the overwhelming sweet scent intensified.

  
“Hey, big guy,” Stiles’ awkward voice called. “I brought you some water and a couple of toys.”

  
Derek's heart jolted at the mention of toys and not in a good way. He frantically shook his head. He never liked toys. They reminded him of things he didn’t want to be reminded of. He'd rather have used his hands for the entire length of his heat.

  
“N-n-no, please.”

  
Stiles stepped further into the room and the fingers that were thrusting into Derek’s ass stopped. He nearly came just from the smell.

  
“Scott said they might help. The school gave some out to the omegas during Heat Awareness week. They're new and unused so no worries about that.” Derek wanted to growl at Stiles for mentioning Derek’s state to Scott but his mind was more focused on something else.

  
“I-I don't want them!” Derek snapped. He had come enough to be slightly coherent, enough to be able to say no.

  
“O-okay. . .” Stiles stuttered. “Do you want some food? Or water?”

Derek realized that he was parched. All of the rigorous movement he had been doing made him thirsty beyond belief.

  
“Water,” he croaked, reaching out. “Please.”

Stiles rushed forward, holding a cup of water. He paused, staring at Derek’s completely naked body and gawked.

  
Derek sat up, reaching for the cup. His shaky, unstable limbs made it difficult for him to tip the water back into his mouth. He whined for a second before Stiles reached for the cup and helped the poor omega drink from it. Derek nearly drank the whole glass before Stiles took the water away.

  
“Woah there, bud. Don't want a cramp, do you?”

  
If only he knew that Derek was already cramping all over.

  
“Wanna try to eat?”

  
Derek shook his head. He was only going to get worse again in a few minutes. His heat hadn't even crest yet.

  
“Okay, okay. So you don't want the toys, right?”

Derek shook his head, laying back down on the bed.

  
“Do you want anything?”

“You,” the words just slipped from his mouth. He twisted his head, mortified that he had let that single word out of his mouth. His mind was hardly his own at the moment.

  
“Me?” Stiles asked and then it hit him. “Oh, _me_.”

Derek shook his head against the pillow. He hadn't meant it but then again, he was totally lying to himself. Stiles, although human, called to him greatly.

  
“What do you need from me?”

  
“N-nothing, never mind.”

  
“I've helped another omega through a heat before,” Stiles announced and Derek heard his heart skip.

  
“Liar,” he growled.

  
“Okay, fine! I haven't but I can help you. I don't like listening to you suffer in here.”

  
“You don't want me,” Derek complained. He was making up excuses now and his body wasn't very happy. “I’ll be fine. I’ve gone through a heat alone before.” Too many times to want to admit.

 

“Look, it doesn't have to be sex or anything but holy shit.” He motioned to Derek’s entire body. “Just let me help, maybe?”

  
Derek should have said no. It would have been the smart thing but his body hurt so much and he could only get himself off so many times before he became numb to the feeling. He needed something else inside of him to cool the burning ache.

“What do you want me to do?” Stiles asked. “Whatever you're comfortable with.”

“F-fingers?” His own hand had cramped one too many times and he wasn’t willing to stoop so low to beg for the boy’s cock yet. Fingers it was.

  
“Fingers?” Stiles repeated and Derek watched as it clicked. “Right! Fingers, okay.”

Derek shifted numbly into his hands and knees, ass raised in the air. His thighs trembled noticeably, trying to present himself for Stiles. He wanted it. Wanted Stiles because he smelled like honey and lemon. He could just begin to feel what it would be like to have his fingers deep inside of him.

  
“Okay, lube, I have lube around here somewhere.”

  
Derek shook his head. “I-I'm good, just need your fingers. My body, my body has that covered.”

  
Stiles took notice of the excessive amount of slick dripping out of his body right after Derek said it. He dipped his fingers into it for a split second, enough to make Derek moan in pleasure, a brief tease of what he knew was to come.

  
“Jesus, Stiles. Please, just fuck me.”

  
Stiles cleared his throat. “Right, fuck you.”

  
“Stop repeating what I say! Just do it or leave, please!”

  
Stiles sunk his fingers into Derek’s hole with no preamble, just straight to the point. Derek bucked against the bony fingers, gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion. Stiles pulled back for half a second before pushing his two fingers back in. Derek dropped his head into the pillow and let out a frantic cry. They felt different than his own fingers, pumping in and out at a different angle.

  
“Good?”

  
“Fuck,” he panted out. “Yes, yes please, keep going.” To Derek, it wasn't just the intrusion or the feeling of being slightly filled, his body still craved something bigger but the fact that it was Stiles made him clench obscenely hard on the fingers.

  
“Take what you need, Der,” he thought he heard Stiles say, although it seemed strange coming from his sarcastic little mouth.

  
But Derek took. He slammed his ass back against the fingers just as they slammed forward. Stiles added another at some point but Derek was still not full enough. The ache inside him was burning more and more. The drag of Stiles’ fingers inside of him, his knuckles pressing up against the side, it was all too much but somehow not enough.

  
“More,” he gasped. “Shit, Stiles! I need more.”

A fourth finger joined the other three and in record time, Stiles was jabbing against his prostate making Derek come apart beneath him. He tensed, feeling every single muscle in his abdomen contract and then he was coming, untouched, hard and fast as Stiles continued to fingerfuck him. He writhed and gasped, almost collapsing onto the mattress.

  
“There you go, big guy. Let it out.” Derek still couldn't accept that Stiles speaking those words.

  
Derek sobbed at how good he felt, the relief that spread through him after coming.

Eventually Stiles pulled his fingers out and Derek whined at the sudden loss.

  
“What else do you need?”

  
“I need you,” Derek whispered, “to fuck me. I need something bigger.” His cheeks heated in embarrassment. He was on the verge of begging. Coming only made the need worse.

Stiles made a strange noise behind him and Derek flipped onto his stomach so that he could see his face. He was blushing.

  
“Thanks for the confidence boost but I'm not sure I can give you what you want. I don't exactly have a knot like alphas do. I just have a regular sized dick, not too impressive.”

  
“It will be enough.”

  
“Oh God,” Stiles yelped. “Are you sure? Like 110% sure?”

  
“Stiles, I ran to you instead of my own home. Every part of me wants you like air right now. It wasn't just the heat that led me here. I've wanted you for so long. I just couldn't admit it.”

  
Stiles gawked at him again. “Alright, well that was enough to get my dick hard.”

  
“So then fuck me.”

  
“You know, I always imagined if be the one getting fucked when it came to you and me.”

  
Derek made a noise. Stiles had imagined them together and it made his heart leap in boyish excitement.

  
“Just take me, Stiles. I need it. I need it so much. I want to feel you, every inch of you,” the heat was speaking for him again but he had already consented. He consented long ago, way before his heat. If Stiles had ever suggested it, Derek would have spread his thighs without hesitation.

  
He watched as Stiles took off his clothes, article by article until he was naked as well. Derek’s cock jumped ridiculously at the boy’s appearance. He was seriously downplaying himself when he said it was regular.

  
“Alright, you want to start on your stomach?”

  
“C-can I ride you?” Derek asked nervously. He had heard other omegas talk about riding their alphas while in heat and how it was the best thing they ever felt. He wanted to feel that too.

  
“Oh, oh yeah, sure thing! Hop on the Stiles Express!”

Derek growled in annoyance at Stiles’ weirdness.

  
“Sorry! I say strange things when I'm nervous.”

“Just lay down, please. I'm starting to heat up again. I need it.” Derek rolled to the side so that Stiles could flop down on the bed.

  
“Oh man, I'm so glad my dad took a double shift tonight.”

  
Derek stopped his movement suddenly remembering that he was about to ride the son of the town's sheriff, the underage son at that.

  
“What's wrong?”

  
“Do you want this?”

  
“Derek, of course I do, I wouldn't have come in here and offered to help if I didn't.”

  
“You're just a kid. I shouldn't be wanting this from you. You should be dating and screwing people your own age, not some creeper who accidentally ran to your house in heat.”

  
“I'm eighteen in a couple of months, Der. Don't worry, okay? I want this. You aren't taking anything from me.” He leaned over in a swift movement and took Derek's lips into his mouth, feeling him open beneath his. He body shuddered at the feeling of his tongue against his own.

 

“Now,” Stiles pulled away, “hop on so I can satisfy you.”

  
Derek didn't need to be told twice. He straddled the boy’s hips and slowly sunk down, taking him in inch by inch. His mouth opened in a gasp, panting as the boy filled him. He felt so full for the first time in a very long time. And when he was fully seated, he looked down at Stiles and saw the same expression plastered across his face.

  
“Feels so good,” Derek mumbled, closing his eyes as the pleasure almost became too much.

“I know, I know. Go ahead and move, Der. You won't hurt me. Take whatever you need. Go as hard as you need. I'm not as fragile as I look.”

Derek lifted himself on trembling thighs and let himself sink again. He did this movement a few more times at the same gentle pace, getting himself used to the feeling. He placed his palms against the wall in front of him and fucked himself hard and deep, getting off on the sounds Stiles was making below him. 

  
He nearly sobbed at the sensation that crawled through his body, up through his inner thighs, meeting in the place where Derek needed it the most. His body felt so weak after a certain point and it made it hard for him to lift himself up anymore. But he needed it. The heat was spreading through his body like a fire and he needed Stiles’ cock to keep filling him.

Stiles noticed Derek’s labored breathing and lack of movement with concern. He rested his hands against the omega’s hips, brushing his thumb over the skin there.

“Hey,” he whispered quietly, straining to speak from the beautiful wet and warm feeling Derek was causing around him.

Derek tried to lift himself again, getting halfway up before sinking back down in defeat. His thighs trembled furiously. He needed to be fucked relentlessly or his body was going to keep betraying him. The heat was eating him alive.

“I c-can't,” Derek whined pathetically. “I hurt. Everything hurts, Stiles.”

“Hush,” he calmed. “What do you need?”

“I-I wanted to ride you but the heat makes me weak. I just need you in me.”

Stiles looked up at him. “Let me make you feel better, Der. Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away. Just trust me. You trust me right?”

Derek nodded placing his head on the boy’s shoulder. He breathed in his scent which calmed him to an extent. He trusted Stiles more than he trusted himself.

Without another word, Stiles repositioned them, still inside Derek, so that they were on their sides facing each other.

“I got you,” he murmured, gently dragging Derek’s leg upward so that he was more open to the thrusts. “I know I'm not an alpha, I'm not what you need but I'm going to make you feel good, okay?”

Derek wanted to tell Stiles that he was everything he needed, alpha or not. Just being next to him, him inside of his aching hole, whispering to him, was enough. But instead, all Derek can say is thank you, over and over again.

“Thank you,” he moans, feeling Stiles press into him. “Thank you, thank you.” He was so full and it felt so good. He just let Stiles pump into him, feeling the hard warmth inside him and praying that he never had to move from that spot.

Stiles began to move harder in him, thrusting upward into him. He let Derek’s leg rest against his hipbone gently rubbing his skin with each slow dragged out movement. Each thrust was strong with force but slow and consistent. Derek pressed his gaping mouth against Stiles’ pale, cool skin. He let out a frantic gasp arching into the boy.

“It's okay, Der. I've got you. Tell me what you need.”

“F-faster, please. Please, Stiles. I need you to fuck me faster,” he sobbed. He hated being so whiny during his heat. He hadn't wanted to be like this in front of Stiles but he didn't have any control.

“Okay,” Stiles moaned and his movements picked up. His cock slid in and out of Derek’s hot, pulsing hole, squeezing him like a vice. Stiles never thought it could feel this good.

His entire length left his throbbing hole at once and Derek began to panic. Stiles quickly repositioned their bodies again so that Derek was under him, one leg hooked on his shoulder and the other bent at the knee. 

"P-please!" Derek begged. He was too close to stop now. He'd go insane. "Stiles, I need-"

"I know, big guy," he whispered and pressed the head of his cock against Derek's hole. "I'm here, right here." He slammed inside in one quick thrust that left Derek screaming from the beautiful feeling. He continued, going hard and fast and Derek's thighs quivered around him.

He was almost hyperventilating against Stiles after a few minutes. Hitting him in just the right spot, touching his skin like he was everything and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He gasped and let out a sound that could only be described as a growl and a sob mixed together. His claws began to grow out of his fingertips before he could get it under control. He let his claws sink into the sheets on either side of him avoiding Stiles' back. He’d buy him new sheets after everything was said and done.

“S-Stiles,” Derek moaned, feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm creeping up on him. He turns his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck to hide the whimpering noises escaping his lips.

“Let it out, Der. I’ve got you.”

Derek sobbed as he came, pressing his top half against Stiles’ body harder, seeking more than a physical touch. Stiles continued to hammer into his body, drawing his orgasm out. He kissed his face, forehead, cheeks, leaving cool touches against a burning face. Derek wanted to kiss him back, to feel his tongue in his mouth again, but he couldn’t do anything except cling to Stiles, mouth open in an inarticulate cry.

“You’re so good, Derek. So fucking good. I’m so glad you ran to me, accident or not.”

Derek feels himself come a little again, twitching against Stiles.

“Stiles, come please,” Derek begged after he came down off his high. “I want you to come inside of me.”

Stiles stilled his movement in confusion and Derek let out a whimper. The orgasm mixed with Stiles’ thrusts had calmed the heat a little but they were nowhere near the end. Having Stiles come in him would satisfy the need to be bred, as Derek’s wolf wanted.

“Please, Stiles. Please, please, please.” Derek figured out that he couldn’t say anymore than that simple word, begging for it to happen. His body craved it and eventually his mind did as well. He just breathed Stiles in, honey and lemon, while Stiles went back to pounding him. He didn’t ask anymore questions, he just did what Derek needed. And soon, he was tensing like Derek had, moaning as his orgasm took over his body. Derek stilled at the feeling of Stiles’ warmth filling him up. He sighed in relief, heart hammering in his chest.

Stiles settled against him, staying inside even as he started to soften. He held Derek close, still comforting him even through his own orgasm.

“Good?” he asked again, sounding a little drunk.

Derek nodded, closing his eyes. “T-thank you, Stiles.”

“Anytime, Derek. I mean that. I don’t want you to have to go through another heat alone, not while my dick still gets hard, got it?”

Derek laughed momentarily against his shoulder. He began to feel tired, his heat being satisfied for the time being. He knew it was going to be back at least once more before it dissipated. He had already taken enough from Stiles. He was okay enough to get back to the loft but he also didn’t want to leave the bed or the arms around him.

Stiles kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes, watching those amber eyes look at him.

“You going to need a round three?”

Derek nodded shamefully.

Stiles smiled. “Good, because I’m going to need one too. So sleep while you can, Der. I’m going to make you mine when you wake up,” he joked with a laugh.

“Already yours,” Derek said sleepily.

“Just wake me up if you need something again,” Stiles said with a yawn. “My dad will be gone until tomorrow morning.”

Derek began to slip into sleep, feeling warm instead of burning for the first time in what felt like forever. He curled against Stiles, breathing him in and sighing softly. He always hated that he was an omega, especially during his heats but today, in this boy’s arms, he finally didn’t hate it. In fact, he looked forward to waking up next to Stiles and continuing what they had just only started.


End file.
